So What, Masaya!
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: This is a songfic to the song 'So what' by Pink


This was written as a request so yeah...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song 'So What.'

Ichigo and Masaya had just broken up. She caught him cheating with some girl from their school and it was all Ichigo could think about. The mews took her to a karaoke bar to try to cheer her up but all she could think about was the events that took place just days before.

**Flashback**

Ichigo walked to her locker to change her shoes (they do that in Japanese schools) and he saw Masaya making out with some girl!

"What the hell!?"

"I-Ichigo!" Masaya was shocked," It's not what it looks like."

Ichigo crossed her arms, shifted all her weight on one leg, raised a slender brow, then said," Oh really? This should be interesting."

He pushed the girl away and said," She was all over me!"

"Funny because it looked like were trying to eat her face. Like honestly get some class, and I find that hard to believe when you had your hand up her shirt. Like honestly keep it in your pants."

He looked down to see a small bulge in his pants (A.N. take note of how I used the word small).

"Ichigo walked past and switched her shoes.

"Ichigo please don't do this?"

"Don't do what Masaya? Leave someone that doesn't deserve me?"

"You really want to be with her that bad? Fine!" The girl yelled then stormed of before stapping him.

Ichigo looked and saw it was Maruyama M-ko of the 3rd year ninth class (A.N. Yes that is the girl from An Cafe's song Ese Uranai).

"Ichigo, i'm sorry?"

"You honestly think I'm going to accept that?"

"Please Ichigo?" he said pleading with her.

"Bye Masaya." she said walking away not even wanting to hear his lies.

**Flashback over**

"Ichigo-oniisan cheer up!" Pudding chirped.

"Yeah we're at a karaoke bar, do some karaoke."

"I don't want to." Ichigo said stubbonly.

Ichigo looked up and saw Masaya walk in with her.

"What is he doing here and with her?" Ichigo said disgusted.

"Ichigo, are yoy okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said bitterly," I think I'll just do some karaoke."

Ichigo got up amd the song 'So What' start playing.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

"Hey isn't that your ex?" Maruy_a_ma asked pointing at Ichigo who was on the stage singing.

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Everyone stopped taking to see the girl with the amazing voice.

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

Everyone was whispering about how good she was and a few guys were checking her out.

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

By this time, people were already out of their seats clapping to the beat.

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

And you're a tool,

And your a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

When Ichigo finished she was smiling. She didn't even care that she wasn't with Masaya anymore. She caught her breath and said," That was for you Masaya. I'm actually glad you cheated on me, leaving you was the best thing I ever did." Ichigo strutted off the stage glowing with confidence leaving Masaya and Maruyam in shock.

"Come on girls, let's go."

She said before strutting out the building the girls right behind her.

A hot bishonen guy followed her out but not before stopping at Masaya's table to tell him, "You let her go? Big mistake dude but whatever your loss is my gain," then the guy ran out to get Ichigo's number...


End file.
